ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Madelyne McTaggert
Madelyne McTaggert (June 30, 1982) is a British professional wrestler operating out of the United States. She resides on the California coast, and is best known for her work in SCW. WWJD The World Wrestling Jerkoff Dome was the training grounds for Madelyne. She learned the ins and outs of the business here, but soon left the developmental territory. Evolution Pro Wrestling EPW was Madelyne's first true company, and she had a fierce rivalry with a staple of EPW history: Crazy KYD. The two despised one another, and Madelyne used her friendship with Graham Clauson to take advantage of KYD whenever she could. Supreme Championship Wrestling (2010) Graham Clauson eventually brought Madelyne into SCW, and she was considered a potentially serious contender for the current Women's Champion, Syren. Unfortunately, due to visa issues, Madelyne was unable to continue and was forced back to England until the issues could be resolved. X3W When EPW became X3W, Madelyne made a grab for power the likes of which had never been seen before; she was responsible for reintroducing the owner, Brydon Talinsdale, to his addictions. She even implicated Thatcher Rex in drug-related crimes. When they were both out of the picture, Madelyne assumed co-ownership with Graham Clauson, even pushing to remove him. She was on the verge of success, having most of X3W under her control and driving the federation to wild success. That is, until Brydon Talinsdale returned. He ousted her with authority. Supreme Championship Wrestling (2012) For the next few months, Madelyne would peruse Twitter, eventually forming a deep friendship with Syren, aka Zoe Sperling. It was Zoe that convinced Madelyne to return to SCW, offering her a place in the dominant stable, Infamous. Madelyne accepted, and her shining moment came when Women's Champion Stacy Kissinger organized a Gauntlet for the Gold; a battle royale, with her belt on the line. Madelyne won, securing the first title reign of her career within five weeks of signing her contract. Madelyne and Syren formed a tag team together, calling themselves the Blondetourage, and have thus far remained undefeated. In Wrestling Finishing Moves *''Lock, Stock, and Smoking Barrel'' (Cattle Mutilation) Signature Moves *''Goodnight Kiss'' (Sit-Out Suplex Slam) *''Ashtray'' (Seated Senton from the top turnbuckle) Nicknames *Hell on Heels *The British Bombshell Themes *Cosmic Castaway, by Electrasy (2010-2012) *Dirrty, by Christina Aguilera (2012-present) *I'm Just a Girl, by No Doubt (Blondetourage Theme) Career Highlights *SCW Women's Champion Notable Allies *Syren *Holly Adams *Lucas Knight *Ryan Watson *Ravyn Taylor *Autumn Valentine Match History EPW *July 25, 2010 - Madelyne McTaggert vs Jacob Wright vs Rylee Renegade (win) *August 2, 2010 - Madelyne McTaggert vs Lust (loss) *August 9, 2010 - Madelyne McTaggert vs Crazy KYD (win) *August 16, 2010 - Madelyne McTaggert vs Crazy KYD (loss) *August 23, 2010 - Madelyne McTaggert, Thatcher Rex, Project: Revolution, & Samuel Spacer vs JC Sharp, Kris Keebler, Lust, Crazy KYD, Masatao Shibata (loss) *August 30, 2010 - Madelyne McTaggert vs Masatao Shibata (win) *September 7, 2010 - Madelyne McTaggert vs Caleb Houston (loss) *September 12, 2010 - Madelyne McTaggert vs Crazy KYD (loss) *October 11, 2010 - Madelyne McTaggert & Psycho Soldier vs Crazy KYD & Jasmine (win) *October 18, 2010 - Madelyne McTaggert vs Crazy KYD (win) SCW (first run) *August 5, 2010 - Breakdown - Madelyne McTaggert vs Heather Phoenix (win) *August 17 2010 - Ammo - Madelyne McTaggert vs Madison Steward (win) *September 1, 2010 - Breakdown - Madelyne McTaggert vs Heather Phoenix vs Marina Trent vs Ducky (win) *September 23, 2010 - Ammo - Madelyne McTaggert vs Ducky (loss) SCW (second run) *January 18, 2012 - Breakdown - Madelyne McTaggert vs Clamidiya (win) *January 22, 2012 - Body, Heart, and Soul PPV - Madelyne McTaggert vs Marina Trent (loss) *February 9, 2012 - Ammo - Madelyne McTaggert vs Gigi Steward (loss) *February 15, 2012 - Breakdown - Madelyne McTaggert & Syren vs Gigi Steward & Madison Steward (win) *February 17, 2012 - Highway to Hell PPV - Women's Gauntlet for the Gold - Madelyne McTaggert, Stacy Kissinger©, Gigi Steward, Madison Steward, Harmony Fisher, Marina Trent, Clamidiya, Brittany Lohan (win) *March 3, 2012 - Retribution PPV - Women's Title Match - Madelyne McTaggter© vs Stacy Kissinger (win) *March 15, 2012 - Breakdown - Madelyne McTaggert© vs Gigi Steward (win)